Guido Anchovy
| voiceactor = Terrence Scammell | kntvoiceactor = Kosugi Jurouta }} Guido Anchovy is one of the main male characters in Samurai Pizza Cats. Guido Anchovy is the resident cool dude of the group. Tall, dark-furred, and a smooth talker, he is often seen chasing after girls, although he has little success in romance. Guido's weapon of choice is the Samurai Sunspot Umbrella, which can fire rings, fire a heat beam, be spun to hypnotize enemies, and be used as a club (when closed) or a shield (when open). Its handle conceals Guido's sword. Guido has red eyes and wears blue armour. His name is a reference to the anchovy fish, and Guido is common Italian given name, and is also used as a slang term for a young, male Italian-American in New York. Fan episodes Guido would end up marrying Lucille and they would have twins. Guido at first didn't trust GB (Good Bird) being part of the team (due to the fact Good Bird was Bad Bird long ago) and they end up arguing to each other. Later, after GB saved Guido's life and help the Samurai Pizza Cats defeated the bad guys. Guido apologizes GB for doubting him and Guido accepted GB as a member of the team and a new friend. Family Lucille (wife) Yattarō Anchovy and Pururun Anchovy (twins) Yattaro is Guido's son. Pururun is Guido's daughter. Friends/Colleagues/Boss/Enemies Speedy, he and Speedy are friends and they work together at the Pizza Cat Restaurant and as Samurai Pizza Cats. They fight over Lucille alot, later Speedy chose to be with Polly. Guido sometimes see Speedy immature cat. He kicked Speedy when he disrespects Polly (but Speedy was joking). Polly Francine, Bad Bird, (later Good Bird) Guido see him as a bad guy. When Bad Bird work at the pizza restaurant, he and the other pizza cats think he couldn't do it and pass the test, but Bad Bird proven to be more compentent than them, causing Guido and the others jealous. Later, he and the others saw Bad Bird falling in love with Carla, he and the others are touch. Guido even says that a bad guy like Bad Bird deserves to have peace. Later, when Speedy and Bad Bird save the world from the comet, Guido was concern for the both of them. Later two years (fan episodes) later, Good Bird joins the team. Guido didn't trust him to be part of the team at first (due to the fact Good Bird was Bad Bird long ago) and they end up arguing to each other. Later, after GB saved Guido's life and help the Samurai Pizza Cats defeated the bad guys. Guido apologizes GB for doubting him and Guido accepted GB as a member of the team and a new friend. Guido sometimes is worry about him when Good Bird takes on dangerous missions. The two made peace with each other. GB is very happy that Guido accepted him as one of their own. Lucille, he fall in love with Lucille. Guido and Speedy always fight each other over her. Later, Speedy fell in love with Polly, given Guido a chance to be with Lucille. Years later, (fan episodes) Guido had trouble telling Lucille how he feels until he found the courage to tell her. Later, the two got marry and have children. Ruby, Carla Al Dente The Rescue team Category:Samurai Pizza Cats characters